shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxx Parro
Jaxx Barro is a legendary Purran outlaw who is notorious throughout the entire Universe. She was once in the possession of the Rocco II, which at the time was known as the Red Jewel. She had stolen the ship from a Jehdan Duke called Valen Tyne, who she worked for as a smuggler. When she discovered that her latest shipment was a group of Purran slaves she released them and ran off with the Jewel. Ruffio pursued her, and the two became engaged in a long vendetta which eventually resulted in a showdown where she emerged victorious over the corrupt noble. After her battle with Duke Valen she and her crew continued in their Outlaw lifestyle, and Barro became increasingly notorious. Eventually she picked up new crew members in the Selakins Wylie, Nemo and Dorna. The three proved to be great additions to the crew and added significantly to her muscle. However, Wylie's ambitions exceeded Barro and he often challenged her. Barro was often more than capable of beating the Selakin back into line, but on one occasion he managed to successfully stage a mutiny. He attacked her from behind, mortally wounding her and stranding her on an isolated planet. Barro managed to crawl into a ruined temple and collapse at the base of a statue. She heard a voice in her head offering her power and vengeance in return for her service. Desperate to save her life she agreed, and she found herself possessed by a Devil known as Balam. The Devil greatly enhanced her power and she found herself with a wide array of ice based abilities. With these she attempted to track down Wylie only to discover that he had met his end at the hands of a random stranger at Arkem Station. Spurred on by the Devil she began creating chaos throughout the Universe. As time wore on though, she managed to free herself from the Devil's influence. She desperately sought a way to rid herself of the Devil, eventually happening across the Magnificent 7. Physically Jaxx is fit and extremely beautiful. Despite her short stature and lithe frame, she is deceptively fast and powerful, able to take down opponents many times larger than herself. She has dark skin, with black hair and fur on her tail and icy blue eyes. As Purrans are looked down upon throughout the Universe, she tends to wear a hat and long coat to hide her ears and tail. She has a long scar running up her back and left cheek from when Wylie attacked her. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Ice Demon' In order to save her life following her betrayal by Wylie, Jaxx accepted an offer to become a vessel for the Devil, Balam. The result of this merger was that Barro's power shot into the S-Class and she gained a plethora of ice based powers which allow her to create, control, and transform into ice at will. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are her imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long her ice sculpture will stay icy. She does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. She can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape she desires. Even after having Balam driven from her, she retained the ice powers though her power dropped back to mortal levels. If the Devil seizes control of her then she gains SS-Class power. Ice Cannon: A powerful blast of cold shot from the hands. Ice Blade: A technique which allows Barro to create swords and other weapons out of ice. These weapons are reinforced by her Aura and are very powerful. Frozen Fist: Barro covers her hands and feet in ice, whatever she touches with them is flash frozen. Ice Spear: Barro creates long spikes of ice and hurls them at opponents. Ice Shield: Jaxx cloaks herself in an ice shell rendering herself immune to harm. Ice Clone: Barro makes copies of herself made from ice. 'Ultimate' Frozen Hell: Jaxx flash freezes an area and everyone in it while simultaneously impaling them with spikes made of ice. 'Devil Form' Balam is able to take complete control of Barro, jumping her power into the SS-Class at the expense of her free will. In this form, she becomes completely encased in ice similar to her Ice Shield ability but with a markedly more evil appearance and she becomes capable of freezing entire planets. When Balam is finally driven from her, she loses the ability to use this form and the power that goes with it. 'Other Abilities' Super Strength/Speed/Fortitude: While Purrans are not generally known for their high level physical abilities, Jaxx managed to raise hers through training. As such, her strength, speed and fortitude are top class. Her speed is such that even without using his powers of flight or Cutting he can move much faster than the eye can see, and her body is durable enough to shrug off powerful blows and explosions. Advanced Senses: Purrans have senses almost as sharp as a saran's. Barro is able to see extrarodinarily far in dark as well as he does light. She can also hear from great distances, singling out particular sounds to the exclusion of others. In particular her sense of smell is extremely powerful, allowing her to follow scents over great distances. This has come in handy when her sense of Aura Detection has been hampered. Hand to Hand Fighting Expert: Barro is an expert fighter and martial artist. From her experiences travelling the Universe, she has managed to be taught by many of the greatest martial artists. Her style is a mix of everything she's learned, turning her into a well rounded fighter. Her skills were good enough for her to get the drop on Bellona, who is regarded as the Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe. Cara, who is herself considered an extremely powerful fighter, was completely outclassed by her and in a later fight Barro even managed to frustrate John Nash. Cutting: '''Considered to be among the more advanced set of Aura user skills, Cutting is a technique that allows for lightning fast movement bordering on teleportation. By using their Aura, a fighter can "cut" themselves out of spacetime and reinsert themselves elsewhere, effectively being in two places at the same time. '''Flight: '''Barro is able to project his Aura to hold him aloft in the air. In an earthlike atmosphere she can fly faster than Mach 10. '''Aura Awareness: '''Barro is highly skilled in the use of her Aura to sense the flow of energy around her. She has highly developed senses which enable her to sense the whereabouts, identity, strength, and intentions of others even when they are trying to hide them. With her Aura Awareness she is able to track people when even when they are Cutting. '''Immense Aura: Before joining with Balam, Jaxx Barro was known to possess an Aura in the high B-Class - low A-Class. After her possession her power was raised to about mid S-Class by the devil so that her body could accomodate it. When Balam would take full possession of her she would become an SS-Class being. When Balam was exorcised from her, she lost the ability to achieve this form, but retained her S-Class power. Trivia - Despite her flirty interactions with John, he fucking despises her. - While the Red Jewel will always have a special place in her heart, her current ship is the battleship she had stolen from the Dutchess Valen Adora. She was given the ship when the crew mutinied against the Dutchess as they could no longer take her abuse of authority and callous disregard for their lives. Jaxx declared them the new Barro Gang and promised them a life full of adventure and excitement. The ship's name was changed from the Vengeance to the Junior Patrick and with it the Barro Gang quickly became one of the most feared outlaw groups in the Universe. - Barro's elemental powers come from her fusion with the devil Balam. Because of this, she now has a Demonic Aura like the sarans. When John fights her he instantly notes that she feels like a saran even though she's not one. - While her skills made her more than a match for most of the Magnificent 7, she has an irrational fear of Cain. This goes back to a handful of instances where she narrowly missed being on a planet which was attacked by him. The numerous near misses convinced her that the Deathwalks were after her, even though it was purely by coincidence that she was ever on a planet marked for extermination when Cain was on his way there. Despite this, she is terrified of the Dark Prince and in his presence will cease with her usual bravado and flee.